Only shades of Grey
by jbh14
Summary: After GOF, Harry gets a wish from the Goddess Relief Helpline and disappears only to show up again after a few weeks healed and quite different. Not sure on a pairing yet. Lots of crossovers.


**Jbh14:** Hello ! This is my co-host (for this chapter) PutzaTRONIC!

**PutzaTRONIC**: Thank you Jbh14, it's good to be here. Say what's this fic about?

**Jbh14**: Well Harry gets a much deserved wish from the Goddess Relief Helpline and comes back after a few weeks, changed but for the better.

**PutzaTRONIC**: Cool, hope you all enjoy.

**Only Shades of Grey**

Number 12 Grimmauld place was normally a very quite and sombre house, but not today. Today it could be easily confused with a mad house with the number of people running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Up and till a few weeks ago the house had always been a bit quite, that was probably due to the fact the house was the ancestral home of the black family and they were a bit depressing, but when the order of the phoenix had moved in with the permission of Sirius Black it had become quite a bit more lively. What with the Twins Fred and George Weasley's pranks and the order members swapping stories; not to mention the Weasley children and their friend Hermione Granger.

That was until Harry Potter disappeared.

Harry was like a light in the dark to the Order, even those who had never met him knew of the brave boy who had slain a Basilisk and fought He-who-must-not-be-named more times then anyone should ever have to and survived. As special as he was the boy was not staying with the Order, a fact his Godfather Sirius and his friends argued over often, but instead he was staying with his non-magical relatives, the Dursleys. The reason he was there was because of the blood wards erected around his relatives house.

What are blood wards you may ask? Well Blood wards are a type of magical barrier, one of the most powerful defences ever conceived. There are many types of blood wards, many of them banned by most of the world, but they all have something in common – sacrifice. In the case of the blood wards around No.4 privet drive it was the sacrifice of Harry's mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, to protect her one year old son from Lord Voldemort and her blood relation as Harry's aunt Petunia's sister that powered them.

These wards were put up by the Greatest Wizard in the World, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore who claimed that 'as long as you reside at your Aunt's Harry, nothing can harm you'. Therefore it was a complete mystery as to how the Potter heir managed to disappear.

It was also a mystery that would hopefully be solved today and was part of reason why the Order was running around like someone had just offered them a one way ticket to Heaven and also why Albus sat amidst the chaos of Number 12 with twinkling eyes and a happy smile.

Harry Potter had been found.

(Meanwhile at Privet Drive…)

Harry smiled happily as he relaxed in his queen size bed. In some peoples eyes he may have been breaking the law using magic during the summer when he was only fifteen; but Harry had never really been one for rules, especially stupid rules. Besides the ministry couldn't track him anymore unless he wanted them to and he had very little intention of letting that happen.

"You know there'll be here soon"

Harry merely smirked at his companion lying opposite him.

"But of course Urd that's when the fun begins" the evil grin on Harry's face made his companion shudder.

"You been spending too much time with my Mother" teased Urd. Harry stuck his tongue out at her which she returned. At an age that she really wasn't going to mention, Urd looked a lot like her mother Hild, basically an absolute bomb shell. She had gone for casual today since she was just hanging out with a good friend like Harry; her white hair was flowing freely down her back and bright purple eyes sparkled with amusement. She was wearing a low cut pair of black jeans and a red top that really should be illegal; it stopped just below her breasts with a slit down the middle that showed off an indecent amount of cleavage. Harry was pretty sure between Urd and her mother they had single handily been responsible for 90% of blood transfusions around the world.

Chuckling at the mere thought, he reflected on how he had met Urd. The half goddess, half demon had been subbing for her younger sister Bellandy who had been on Earth so long that work had sort of… _piled up_ in her absence. Since things had been so boring lately, Urd had offered to grant a few wishes to help out. She did not expect her first wish to be Harry Potter, but she was glad it was.

_I wish I could solve all my problems, no more Voldemort, no more expectations hounding me and real friends that care, think you can manage all that?_

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by the 'CRACK' sound of multiple apparitions into privet drive. Given the fact his relatives who had been frozen without the use of magic since he'd arrived back and said 'Hi'; he decided to get up and greet them, Urd following close behind.

"Where do you think Harry is?" asked a woman with neck length purple hair.

"How about behind you"

The order members spun around in shock to find Harry behind them with the most beautiful women they'd ever seen. Harry's clothes didn't help them get over their shock. The boy savour was wearing black jeans and a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt with the top couple of buttons undone. He also had a bracelet with several little charms dangling, all different on his right hand and the Potter signet ring on his left hand.

"Hi there, looking for me guys?" asked Harry, a Cheshire grin lighting up his face. He found their reactions hilarious. Normally he would be quite shy and wary around so many new people; maybe he'd spent too much time with Hayate and Vita. Too be fair he was proud to say they had spent too much time with him too.

"Harry…" Remus Lupin stepped forward, he opened his mouth several times, but nothing came out. His throat had suddenly gone very dry and he was finding quite hard to think.

The boy-who-lived turned to his surrogate uncle with an understanding smile and pulled the werewolf into a hug. Remus returned it fully, happy to have his cub back.

After the two separated they turned back to the rest of the order members. Remus was kind enough to introduce Harry to them. Out of all them, Harry noticed Tonks and Kingsley were clearly probably the only experienced people next to Moody and Remus.

"So who's your lady-friend Harry?" asked Tonks, teasingly.

Harry turned back to see Urd giving him an expectant look and gulped slightly. _This is not gonna go down well_, he thought, almost groaning.

**(Authors Corner!)**

**Jbh14**: Well? Good? Bad? Please let me know.

**PutzaTRONIC**: I thought it was quite good, can't wait till next chappie.

**Jbh14**: Um you won't be here.

**PutzaTRONIC**: WHAT? WHY? (Raises Spartan laser)

**Jbh14**: Well you see I've got Xion booked next, then Nanoha, then Fate, oh… but I've got a space free in 2096.

**PutzaTRONIC**: Oh well that's alri- WAIT! That's 85 years from now. I'll get them, how dare they take my sp-OOF!

**Jbh14**: (Looking at the large hole where PutzaTRONIC had been blasted by a pink beam and sweat drops) Thanks Nanoha, I think. See you all next time.

**Nanoha**: bye-bye

**PutzaTRONIC**: (Seeing stars) Yeah, bye-bye talking Leprechauns.


End file.
